


Filing

by sapphireswimming



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Episode: s01e08 Prisoners of Love, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom), Humor, One Shot, Through Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: File that under: things it would have been good to know.
Relationships: Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Through Danny Phantom





	Filing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8169889/48/Through-Danny-Phantom
> 
> Intentionally written as an exactly 300 word drabble

"Look out!" Sam shrieked as the castle grew larger and ever larger in front of them until it swelled up to fill up the entire windshield. "Tucker," she yelled again to point out (rather needlessly), "we're going to crash!"

In agreement, he closed his eyes, bracing himself as best he could in the next split second, for the inevitable collision of man-made metal and glass shell against ghost-made monolithic castle.

Which never came.

Cautiously peering out from behind their hands, the two humans looked around at the building, rooms, _stone walls_ , rushing past them, around them, _through_ them.

When a few moments had passed and it seemed like they were somehow still in one piece, they let out a shaky sigh together.

"We… are actually alive." Sam's eyes were still open wide.

"File that under: things that would have been nice to know before," Tucker breathed out as he gripped the steering wheel tighter and looked at the controls.

"In the Ghost Zone… we're the ghosts," Sam realized.

There was a pause before Tucker broke it by exclaiming, "File that under: coolest thing ever! It's like we've got ghost powers. Remind me to pester Danny to let us back into this place," Tucker said, shaking his head in excitement and barely managing to hold in a fist pump.

The goth had to resist the unusual urge (well, not so unusual in the case of dealing with this particular meat lover) to whack him upside the head.

"Never," she growled. "Never again. Are we coming back here. We get Danny, get back, and forget this ever happened."

"Haha, nope," Tucker chuckled. "That… is never going to happen. No chance of that, no way, no sir. I've got a taste of what ghost powers are like, man, and this could get addicting."


End file.
